The present invention relates to an automatic car balance device, and particularly to a synchronous action balance device for a car, which enables the car body to correct an inclination when an eccentric force is produced due to the car turning, so as to increase driving safety.
It is commonly known that an eccentric force will be produced when a car turns (especially a sharp turn), and because of such eccentric force, the car body will roll or become inclined. Such "eccentric force" and "inclination" will cause passengers to feel uncomfortable, or to be injured in a collision. Worse, the car might overturn and run off the road. At present such problem has no solution, although some have added a balance bar which is a metal connection bar between the wheels on both sides to restrain the inclination. However, the result is limited because of fixed restraint.